Hotter is Better
by AsianCutie93
Summary: "Sex is fun, especially under the hot water during a heat wave. Wouldn't you agree Murasakibara-kun?" The giant halted his movements, his impressive hands still gripped into the round, firm buttocks. His breathing was shallower, his muscles were taunt and ready, and every nerve was desperate for stimulation. So this was what sex in heat did to a person. MuraKuro


**Summary**: "Sex is fun, especially under the hot water during a heat wave. Wouldn't you agree Murasakibara-kun?" The giant halted his movements, his impressive hands still gripped into the round, firm buttocks. His breathing was shallower, his muscles were taunt and ready, and every nerve was desperate for stimulation. So this was what sex in heat did to a person. MuraKuro

**Word Count**: 1,979 Words

* * *

"Urgh… Kuro-chin, why are you buying freshly made cookies in the summer?" Murasakibara questioned as he suckled on his bright-pink popsicle. Kuroko paid the vendor for his bag of sugar cookies, and turned his attention back to the violet-colored giant.

"Some things are just better the hotter they are." The shadow shrugged as he took a small bite of his dessert.

"Not is this heat…" The taller, first year whined. The Seirin student could not help but smile at Atsushi's complaints. He sounded like an adorable, big kid.

"But don't you think sex is always better when it is hotter, Murasakibara-kun?" Tetsuya asked curiously. The violet-colored giant paused, but immediately answered with a pouty no. It did not surprise the phantom player. Murasakibara hated the heat (probably due to his large body). Usually when Kuroko came up to his house for the weekend Akita was too fat to make it a day trip), the gargantuan teen would swoop the shorter freshman into his arms, and practically race to his bedroom. The summer heat and humidity though seemed to slow Murisakibara to a crawl to the nearest convenience store with ice cream and popsicles. At least when they got back to the purple-haired man's house, the phantom could use other means to convince the child-like giant of his point-of-view. At least, Kuroko would be more successful winning this argument, versus their usual disagreements about basketball, who should be allowed to play, and the merits of playing the sport.

Atsushi sighed in content as he entered his house, and felt the blast of air conditioning. The Yosen student held the door for his shorter guest, before he glanced around the house for his nosey siblings. There was nothing but a note posted on the refrigerator, informing the youngest Murasakibara that they were all going to the park and enjoy the free concert being held there. The two first years climbed up the stairs and settled in the Center player's room, and flopped onto the plush, fluffy bed.

"Urgh… I still feel sweaty." The enormous teen grumbled. This was the perfect opportunity to prove his point.

"Why don't we take a quick shower Murasakibara-kun? You finished your popsicle and my cookies won't get bad while we are away." The shadow suggested. The lazy, Yosen student gave it a thought. While he could not find it pleasurable to stand under the running, hot water, the discomfort of the heavy, sticky sweat cling to his clothes and flesh was not an appealing situation either. Atsushi nodded at Tetsuya's recommendation, and trudged his way to the bathroom. The cyan-colored boy followed the taller, Generation of Miracle to the shower. "Would you like me to wash your back? I know it is sometimes hard for you to wash that area?" Murasakibara yawned and shook his head. The two teens shuffled out of their clothes. Kuroko could not stop himself from licking his lips at the sight of the taller, more athletically built mad completely naked. He could never get tired of the privileged vision of seeing those tight, rippling muscles, long, shapely limbs, and unblemished, silky skin. The childish, High School student barely paid attention to his sexy-hungry guest's gaze (if he noticed it at all) as he prepared the shower for both of them. Atsushi slipped his bulky hand under the rushing water, tilting and sloshing the liquid around until it reached a reasonable temperature. The lazy, youthful host moved to allow the transparent boy to test the water himself. They eventually stepped into the large shower and closed the curtain behind them. As soon as Murisakibara pushed his hair away from his face, Kuroko wrapped his arms around the massive teen and kissed the wet, heated flesh.

"Kuro-chin…" The Center player winced. "Your mouth is too hot…" The purple-haired Miracle groaned as he felt the trail of heated kisses descending lower from his chest to dangerously close to his navel. The ghostly teen swirled his rough, skilled tongue skimmed over the taunt torso, and traced over every dip and curve of the sculpted, hard body. It felt so good to worship the naturally-talented, basketball player's Adonis-like body, breathing in the heavy, perfumed musk and pressing his lips and tongue against every piece of moist, tender flesh. Kuroko hummed in pure bliss, and turned his attention upwards to his lust-hazed man. "Kuro-chin…" Murasakibara whimpered. Tetsuya could feel the taller teen's thick, long cock twitch against his chin. The phantom glanced down at the half-hard manhood and back at the violet-colored eyes. The petite male used both of his hands to wrap around the girth of the shaft, and kissed the blunt, firm tip delicately. Atsushi groaned when the slender, callused hands swiftly glided down the length and back to the tip in a fluid motion. Those beautiful, pout lips teased the sensitive head, and Tetsuya's tongue dipped against the slit of the head. A gigantic, rough hand steadied itself in the soft, damp, sky-blue strands while the other hand lay flat against the wall. A desperate, intense moan vibrated against the tiled walls, only obscured by the flowing water. It was so gratifying to see someone so enormous and strong bend under the apparition-like teen's control. The shorter man's mouth swallowed the head.

The hand pressed to the wall curled into a frustrated fist. The shadow puffed his pale lips around his teeth and relaxed his throat. He knew what was coming. The impatient, needy man used the hand he secured in Kuroko's hair and brought the invisible man's lips further down the shaft. The phantom hollowed his angelic-looking cheeks to accommodate the massive , cumbersome cock that slid into his hot orifice, and his experienced tongue lashed and coaxed the engorged appendage to go deeper. Most people would not be able to fit all of tall, violet-colored, Generation of Miracle into their mouth without gagging, but after having so much practice with others (who sometimes were almost just as big) and Murasakibara himself, the unnoticeable, young man like any professional, knew the right way to position his head and neck to take every centimeter until his nose was tickled by the thick, pubic hair. The cyan-hued teen shuddered and sighed in sweet satisfaction. The hot, hard dick in his mouth rubbed against the sensitive bunds of his tongue, and the taste of salty precum filled his mouth. The lazy, Center player pushed his hips at a frenzied pace; Atsushi knew that Tetsuya was able to handle such an assault from experience.

"Kuro-chin…" The muscular man stilled his movements. Kuroko was surprised when he did not feel the sensation of a flood of cum fill his mouth. With a wet pop, the shadow's mouth was forced open by Murasakibara's powerful hand, and the giant forced his Tokyo guest to look up at his determined eyes. "I'll be right back. I'm going to get lotion from under the sink." The man-child told Kuroko before pulling the curtains back to retrieve the convenient lubricant. It did not take long for the Yosen student to return, slathering a thick amount of the slippery substance over his straining erection. He did not want to hurt the phantom, sixth man of the group; no matter how many times they had done this, the gentle giant knew he had to be careful. Every centimeter had to be properly coated, and even when that was done, both men had to start out slower than they usually would if they did not want Tetsuya to be immobilized by the soreness. Once Atsushi prepared himself, he washed his hands under the shower and easily lifted the petite, pale male. They were chest-to chest, the lazy player's vast body almost consumed Kuroko's thin, slight frame. The shorter Miracle child wrapped his shapely legs around Murasakibara's torso, an action that made the Center player think the sky-blue teen was steadying himself for the pleasurable act until when he tried to press his fat, enormous head passed the tight ring of muscle and could not slide inside. The shadow was preventing it all with his legs, not allowing the larger man to impale him.

"Sex is fun, especially under the hot water during a heat wave. Wouldn't you agree Murasakibara-kun?" The giant halted his movements, his impressive hands still gripped into the round, firm buttocks. His breathing was shallower, his muscles were taunt and ready, and every nerve was desperate for stimulation. So this was what sex in heat did to a person. The taller, first year nodded. Kuroko let out a soft smile in triumph; it pissed Murisakibara off. There would be no mercy. As soon as those cute, sensuous legs loosened their hold, the childish giant plunged the entirety of his shaft into the amused shadow.

"You tricked me into proving you right." But the devious, smug smile only widened at the powerful man's complaint.

"Don't be gentle then. Fuck me so hard that I cannot walk after this. Fuck me to the point I can barely breathe." Damn. It was so sexy when Kuroko swore. Murasakibara set a hard and fast pace, and changed the angle at every thrust to strike and abuse every nerve. Unfiltered cries escaped their dry lips. A hard lunge against his prostate made the phantom's toes curl. Atsushi's long, bulky fingers dug into the sky-blue teen's supple flesh, and gnawed his teeth into the ivory skin under his tempting gaze. The panting, whimpering, slim boy circled his narrow hips and jerked violently around the giant's pulsing dick. It almost burned to shove all of the engorged cock into his tight, tiny body, and the friction send shockwaves of bliss trembling through both of them. The lazy, basketball prodigy used his energy to rut against the promiscuous teen as if Tetsuya was his personal, rag doll. The silky, inner walls clamped down around his heavy cock propelled the immature teen to go harder and give into the savage, raw passion. Wet, slick thrusts made them move in a seamless motion, but their sheer, size difference was enough to make every oscillation heated and undeniably euphoria. Both of them quivered from the sensations racking through them. "Oh god, M-Murasakibara-kun!" Kuroko moaned.

It was so warm, so hot, and delicious. The purple-haired Miracle sunk his fangs and suckled onto the beautiful, tantalizing skin to muffle his own groans of pleasure. The sky-blue boy tossed his head back, barely feeling the pain of his skull colliding against the wall when Atsushi filled him so wonderfully and marked and tainted his pure-appearing, tender surface with merciless, hungry bites and bruises. Murasakibara pressed Kuroko against the wall; he used the inanimate structure to help support his gasping, petite lover, and fucked the sex-hungry teenager at a dizzying speed. Since he did not have to concentrate as hard at preventing himself from falling, Tetsuya used his right hand to pump his cock in time with the hurried erection drilling into his warm cavern. They spilled one another's name as they got closer to their high. The dual stimulation was madness; pure, unfiltered, blissful insanity that pushed Kuroko to his orgasm. His stomach clenched uncomfortably as he littered both of them with his intense release. The sight of the transparent man hitting his peak and the pleasure of the tight hole constricting, contracting, and squeezing his engorged erection made the giant become undone with a few thrusts, and fill the invisible teen with his seed.

Tetsuya did not understand why Atsushi walked out of the shower and wrapped a towel around their still-connected bodies instead of just pulling out. When asked to explain his strange behavior, the purple-haired, Generation of Miracle shrugged.

"Kuro-chin probably isn't able to walk after that. I want to carry you to my room and cover us up in case anyone came back." Kuroko smiled.

"Thank you, that is very kind of you."

* * *

Wow, now that I am working on Seirin Second Years/Kuroko and typing this one to be published, this one is so tame... XD


End file.
